


Eriol

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, The Book of Lost Tales Prequel Snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Eriol is about to undergo his greatest quest. But can he brace the weather that strikes his boat. This is the prequel to The Book of Lost Tales, before Eriol's journey to the Lonely Isle. Told in a snapshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Book of Lost Tales_ belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I own the original plot, characters, etc.
> 
> This story is more or less a drabble. I’ve read _The Book of Lost Tales_ months ago and decided to finally write a tale about Eriol. Let’s see how it turns out. :)

Eriol had been on many quests before his venture to the Lonely Isle. For here and now, he prepped his ship for travel. Oh, how he loved the sea and all that remained of it. And yet, his heart sought out strange lands. He was a navigator of sorts, with dark hair and wearing furry skins from the pelts of animals.

But his quest would not end where it began. No indeed. His destiny lay elsewhere.

“Be a long journey,” one fellow fisherman said. “You are blessed indeed to return home safely.”

“I have no companion,” Eriol said. “And yet, my journey lies beyond. Farewell, dear fisherman.”

“And to you,” the fisherman said, clamping his friend’s shoulder for a second time that day.

Eriol sighed. Well, this was it. Taking his fresh supply of fish and other commodities onto the ship, he sailed away, where a new road remained and his journey began. For it was upon the Lonely Isle where he would meet elves and gnomes. Already, he was lost in their tales of how the world began, the chaining of Melkor, and of the stories leading up to recent days.

At last, he was truly ready to be called Eriol, for in his heart was where dreams awaited him around every turning page. And so the tale would be spun, time and time again, for generations to come.

The End.


End file.
